Sentimientos prohibidos
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Kurama y Hiei se ven absorvidos a un misterioso mundo de sombras y oscuridad... mucho mas peligroso de lo que pudiese ser el Makai? Sobreviviran en ese mundo? yaoi KuramaxHiei CAPITULO 2 UP!
1. La tercera puerta

**Hola que tal? Ya estoy aquí con otro fic, esta vez es yaoi ( kuramaxhiei) espero que os guste espero vuestros review **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SENTIMIENTOS PROHIBIDOS **

**Capitulo1 La tercera puerta**

-SUICHI! YA ES LA HORA! SI NO TE LEVANTAS , LLEGARAS TARDE AL INSTITUTO!-grito mi madre desde la cocina.

Su voz me hizo abrir los ojos , un sol de justicia entraba por la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, esa era señal que aquel iba a ser un caluroso día.

Ya era verano , mas exactamente estábamos en pleno Junio, con unas temperaturas mas que agradables.

Ya faltaba poco para acabar con las clases, y por fin me podría dedicarme a asuntos mas importantes , allí en el Makai y perfeccionar mis técnicas.

Los pasos de mi madre , acercándose a mi habitaciones hacían cada vez mas cercanos .

La puerta se abrió y apareció la dulce cara de mi madre, con su hermosa y característica sonrisa de siempre.

-Vamos hijo date prisa, yo me voy a trabajar , tienes el desayuno encima de la mesa de la cocina, de acuerdo?-volvió a sonreír

-Si mama , que pases un buen día- le dije también sonriendo .

Ella se acerco hacia mi y con un gesto muy delicado, acercó sus labios a mi mejilla y me besó.

-Que pases tu también un buen día , hijo –miro su reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha-Madre mía! Llego tarde, adiós Suichi ,te quiero-dijo exaltada

- Yo también te quiero-le respondí

Con paso ligero se dirigió hacia la puerta y me dedico una ultima mirada, con la sonrisa aun el rostro , cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

Yo seguía llevando , el pijama de franela azul , que me había regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaños.

Abrí el armario que estaba situado delante de mi cama, y saque el uniforme del instituto. Me lo puse , coloque la ropa sucia en el cesto y bajé por las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo , dirección a la cocina.

Tal como había dicho mi madre , el desayuno estaba en la mesa ,eche un vistazo a lo que mi madre me había preparado: un plato repleto de cereales, una botella de leche y un zumo recién exprimido

. De golpe , me entro hambre , la virtud mas evidente de mi madre, es que era una gran cocinera. Desayuné en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mire la hora en el enorme reloj de la cocina.

Aun tenia diez minutos para acabar de desayunar tranquilamente... en cuanto acabe , volví a subir las escaleras dirección a mi habitación, abrí la puerta, me quede un rato observando... estaba tan silenciosa... ..., quien hubiera dicho que en esa misma habitación , dormía un youko del Makai... me dolía mucho estar mintiendo a mi madre, pero lo que menos quería es que ella lo pasara mal. Ahora que por fin estaba feliz y se había recuperado de su grave enfermedad.

Salí de mis pensamientos ,cuando oí las campanadas que venían del reloj del salón, señalando las 8 en punto.

Cogí la cartera , que estaba encima de la silla de mi escritorio y, pegando un portazo después de mi , me dirigí ,dirección al instituto.

A medio camino...

-SUICHI!-me llamo una voz femenina , que yo reconocí de inmediato.

Me giré . Yukimi se acercó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba:

-Buenos días Minamino, que... has estudiado para el examen de hoy?- dijo en tono irónico, acompañado con una gran sonrisa.

Yo me eché a reír, me encantaba el sentido de humor de esa Ningen.

-Claro, y tu también ...supongo... o me equivoco?...- le conteste también en tono irónico.

Al oír mi respuesta, los dos estallamos a carcajada limpia.

El timbre del instituto, sonó , dejamos de reír y, salimos corriendo hacia nuestra clase, subimos las escaleras de dos en dos tan deprisa como pudimos..

Por fin llegamos a nuestra clase, que estaba situada en el segundo piso.

La mañana paso muy deprisa, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era hora de comer.

Como hacia buen día ,decidí de ir a comer debajo de mi árbol preferido, el mas grande que había en el patio.

Salí de mi clase sin que a Yukimi , le diera tiempo ha hacer alguno de sus habituales comentarios.

Después de salir por la puerta principal, del enorme edificio , me puse dirección al gran árbol que estaba en la banda derecha del enorme patio, y allí seguía... grande y espléndido, como si acabara de ser plantado, aunque tenia mas de 150 años.

Aunque nada comparado a mi verdadera edad...Quien iba a decir, que yo era mas viejo que ese imponente roble.

Yukimi ,se encargo de sacarme de mis pensamientos, como habitualmente hacia.

-SUICHI!...- se acercó corriendo, hacia mi-Te importa que coma contigo, he pensado que ya que hacia tan buen día, era una pena desaprovecharlo no crees?...-hizo una pausa para coger aire , y espero mi respuesta...

Que le podía decir? No le podía decir que quería estar solo, así que hice un gesto un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza , acompañada con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien! Pues sentémonos y comamos!-dijo ya feliz por haberse salido con la suya.

Nos sentamos , un poco separados y nos dispusimos a empezar a comer.

Saque mi bandeja y los bastoncillos .

-MMM! Que bueno- exclamo Yukimi, al probar un poco de mi comida

- Oye! Que es mi comida!- exclame yo y volvimos a reírnos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y rápida. Ya de vuelta a mi casa, me di cuenta que me había olvidado de pedirle un libro prestado a Yukimi, bueno ya se lo pediría el día siguiente.

Abrí la puerta de la portería y subí hasta mi casa.

Entre en mi casa, deje la mochila encima del sofá

-Mama! Ya he llegado!- pero no tuve respuesta alguna, mi madre no había regresado todavía del trabajo. Había , una pequeña nota enganchada en la puerta de la nevera.

La cogí y le eché un vistazo:

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Para suichi:

Hijo , llegaré tarde del trabajo, no me esperes despierto.

Tienes la cena preparada en la nevera , solo tienes que calentarla.

Te quiero hijo

Mama"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando acabé de leerla , deje el papel encima de la mesa.

Mi padrastro y mi hermanastro, estaban en Estados Unidos por motivos de trabajo, así que tenia toda la casa para mi. Pensé que quedarme en casa solo seria muy aburrido ,así que decidí de ir a visitar a Yusuke, que hacia meses que no lo veía, me cambie d ropa, y salí de casa.

Iba dirección a casa de Yusuke , cuando de golpe una mano me agarro del hombro, me gire por instinto y le agarre la mano.

Cuando vi a quien pertenecía esa pequeña mano me que a cuadros.

-HIEI!- grite

El pequeño koorime empezó a reír

-Que pasa kurama , te he asustado? Jajaja- dijo. Una sonora risa le salió de su pequeña boca

-Que va, solamente me he sorprendido de verte aquí, que no estabas en el Makai con Mukuro?-pregunte, no quería que se diera cuenta que me había asustado de verdad.

Con un cara de aburrimiento me respondió:

-Tu lo has dicho, estaba. Estoy harto de ir detrás de Mukuro, todo el día , ya no quiere luchar así que he decidido venir al Ningenkai , haber si pasaba algo, pero lo único que he hecho , es matar a cuatro o cinco demonios que se habían introducido en este mundo...-dijo todavía con mas desganas .

Viendo como estaba le dije:

-Voy a visitar a Yusuke, quieres acompañarme?- le pregunté con la esperanza que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-Ja! Yo ir a visitar a ese idiota! Seria lo ultimo que haría...- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-... además tengo cosas mejores que hacer..

-Ha sucedido algo? – pregunte extrañado

Se volteo hacia mi, y me miro fijamente, su rostro cambio y se puso completamente serio.

-Algo no marcha bien, he notado una energía maligna , por esta zona- dicho eso , Hiei pego un salto para situarse en la rama de un árbol cercano – tu vete a perder el tiempo, con el idiota de Yusuke, yo mientras tanto seguiré buscando.

En un par de saltos desapareció , siendo engullido por la oscuridad de esa noche.

El cometario de Hiei , me dejo preocupado, si que era cierto que el ambiente estaba un poco " raro", algo no marcha bien, y tenia que averiguarlo ante de que Hiei , hiciera alguna tontería de la suyas.

Me dirigí de nuevo dirección a mi casa , era una noche bastante calurosa, mas de lo normal, algo raro había en el ambiente, algo maligno.

Corrí tan deprisa como me permitieron mis piernas humanas, si hubiera tenido mi forma de youko ya, hubiera llegado hace rato.

Una luz cegadora de un rojo-anaranjado, apareció de la nada

-"Que diablos será esa luz! Será mejor que vaya y lo averigüe yo mismo".- pensé, me desvié de mi ruta inicial y me dirigí hacia el foco de esa luz misteriosa .

Diez minutos mas tarde, estaba delante de mi instituto la luz había desaparecido , pero la enorme energía que había dejado aun se podía notar perfectamente..

-Se puede saber porque siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo?-me pregunto una voz masculina y conocida

Me gire y allí estaba él , tan serio y malhumorado como acostumbraba a estar siempre...

-Hiei!- dije perplejo

El pequeño youkai se me quedo mirando y estallo en una carcajada muy característica de él: entre irónica y falsa.

-Vaya últimamente no estas mucho en alerta - dijo aun dejando ver aquella pequeña risita

-Si tu lo dices... oye se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunte , aunque ya sabia la respuesta...

-Pues , lo mismo que tu o no?.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la luz volvió a aparecer, procedía del árbol en cual yo comía muchas veces .

Cuando lo vimos ,tanto Hiei como yo, pusimos cara de asombro. Una especie de " puerta" se había abierto en medio del roble, nos acercamos con mucho cuidado, por sorpresa una fuerza misteriosa nos atraía hacia el interior de ese agujero intente alejarme como podía , pero tenia mas fuerza que yo.

Me agarre al tronco para evitar que me engullera , pero no podía, . Que podía se esa fuerza infernal?. Las manos me resbalaron y fui directamente dentro del agujero, pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada, una pequeña mano, me agarro.

Levanté la cabeza poco a poco , distinguí a Hiei intentando llevarme de nuevo hacia él.

-Suéltame Hiei!. Sino ,nos engullirá a los dos!- intente gritar , pero lo único que me salió fue un pequeño murmuro.

A Hiei no le gusto mucho lo que yo había sugerido...

-NO SEAS IDIOTA KURAMA! DE VERDAD TE CREES QUE TE SOLTARIA! ADEMÁS A MI NADIE ME DA ORDENES!- grito

De nada sirvió porque el agujero aumento su energía y nos engullo a los dos

Hacia su mundo de tinieblas...

Todo estaba oscuro... oscuridad... una eterna oscuridad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Que os ha parecido el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado, porque esto no ha hecho mas que empezar hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Un mundo mas alla de las tinieblas

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 2 espero que os guste 

-----------------------------------------------------------------   
CAPITULO 2 

**Un mundo mas allá de las tinieblas**

Un gran dolor de cabeza es lo primero que note cuando desperté.

Con la mano derecha , me toque la cabeza, en el sitio donde me venia ese dolor insoportable, me lo frote un poco para ver si tenia alguna herida profunda, pero nada solamente una pequeña brecha superficial , retire la mano y me la mire, estaba cubierta de sangre.

Mis ojos buscaron la causa de mi herida, a mi lado estaba la solución: una pequeña roca, tenia pequeñas gotas de mi sangre esparcidas por toda su superficie.

Empecé a recordar que había sucedido, mis ojos buscaron a Hiei , pero no se distinguía nada: estaba totalmente a oscuras

-HIEI!- grite

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el eco producido por las ondas sonoras de mi voz

Deduje que estaba en un sitio cerrado, un hilo de viento se podía sentir a través de una pequeña brecha en la pared, intente encontrar la puerta de aquella pequeña y húmeda, habitación, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una manita que deduje que pertenecía a una niña.

Me oculte detrás de la puerta, espere a que la pequeña figura entrara por completo dentro de la habitación donde me habían encerrado, tenia que salir de allí y encontrar a Hiei, y volver de inmediato a nuestro mundo, aunque no se si estamos en otro mundo o en algún lugar oculto del Makai.

Cuando la delgada figura de la que parecía ser una niña de pocos mas de 7 años , le agarre del su delicado bracito, su piel tenia un tacto suave como la seda, parecía que estuviera hecha de porcelana.

-EH! QUE HACES! SUÉLTAME, ME HACES DAÑO!- grito, su voz era como música celestial, muy fina y delicada.

-Vale ,si quieres que te suelte, me prometes que no gritaras y contestaras a todas mis preguntas?- le pregunte en un tono muy serio, yo no acostumbro a hacer daño a las niñas pequeñas , pero la situación me obligaba a comportarme así.

La niña medio sollozando respondió:

- Si te lo prometo , pero suéltame por favor- me suplico

Al verla de aquella manera, le solté, mi mitad humana me hacia ser benévolo con la gente indefensa y con los que tenían el poder inferior al mío y por supuesto con mis amigos.

Ella dejo de sollozar

-Bien, para empezar cual es tu nombre, pequeña?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

La niña me miro, entraba un pequeño hilo de luz y pude ver mejor su cara.

Unos grandes ojos azul cielo me estaban mirando, tenia la piel de un tono Rosado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus labios eran muy carnosos. Unos tirabuzones rubios le caían por su frente ,y una larga melena le caía por la espalda, lo lleva atado con una cinta roja. Llevaba un vestido con rosas estampadas, y unos zapatos a juego.

Me estremecí ante la belleza de esa niña, cuando fuese mayor seria una muchacha muy atractiva.

-Mi nombre es Aiko , y el tuyo cual es?- pregunto con una voz semicortada

-El mío es Kurama, encantado de conocerte Aiko- le respondí con una sonrisa

Ella se estremeció.

Parecía una niña bastante tímida, tenia que hacerle un sin fin de preguntas , seria mejor que empezara cuanto antes.

-Aiko...sabes que sitio es este?- le pregunte

Ella me miro y volvió a sonreír

-Claro, son las mazmorras de la ciudad del dragón- me dijo aun con esa sonrisa tan misteriosa

-La ciudad del Dragón? Y que ago yo aquí encerrado? Y donde esta Hiei, dime...necesito respuestas, que es este mundo...- la niña viendo mi nerviosismo me cogió de la mano y empezó a explicarme lo que había sucedido:

-Tranquilízate Kurama, tu amigo esta bien, esta descansado en una de las habitaciones de mi mansión, estaba herido, y mi padre lo ha estado curando , en cuanto a ti , no pude hacer nada, y te trajeron aquí , pensaron que podrías hacer daño a alguien.- hizo un descanso para poder respirar

Cada momento que pasaba las mejillas de Aiko se ruborizaban aun mas de lo que en principio estaban , ahora tenían un bonito tono rojizo..., mi color favorito, ...el color de las rosas.

Su mirada ocultaba algo, Aiko no me había explicado toda la verdad.

-Aiko, ahí algo que no me hayas explicado?- pregunte , quería ver su reacción

Sus ojos se estremecieron, de miedo quizás, no estaba seguro... de lo que si que estaba era que algo sucedía en esa ciudad, algo que seguramente tenia aterrorizados a todos los habitantes.

Según me había explicado, estábamos en otro mundo ,mas allá de las tinieblas del Makai .

-No entiendo.. no sabia que hubiese mas mundos a parte del Makai, Ningenkai y el mundo espiritual- espere una explicación mas detallada por parte de Aiko

Aiko al ver mi reacción, dejo ver en su rostro perfecto, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y siguió con su explicación

-Bien te lo explicaré de forma en que lo puedas entender, veras en el Makai existen 9 puertas, cada una de ellas conduce a mundos totalmente diferentes entre si

Cada 500 años las nueve puertas se abren, según cuentas es debido a un cambio repentino en la posición de los planetas, dando como resultado la alineación entre ellos

Esto produce una energía tan potente que hace posible abrir nueve puertas: una por cada planeta

-No entiendo...-seguía atónito ante la explicación de la pequeña Akio

-Todas las puertas se abren en algún lugar del Makai... hacia otro mundos, tu Y tu amigo , habéis venido por la tercera puerta

-Ya entiendo , es decir que existen 8 puertas mas , y que cada una de ellas da a un sitio diferente, pero todas parten desde el mismo punto: el Makai.

-Bien! Lo has entendido... pero como el Makai es tan inmenso no se sabe exactamente el punto de ninguna de las 8 puertas restantes.

-Necesito que me lleves con mi amigo! Es muy importante- dije en un tono desesperado

Akio asistió a llevarme junto a Hiei, me condujo a trabes de un estrecho pasadizo

-Ven Kurama es por aquí, sígueme – dijo mostrándome con su pequeña mano , una estrecha escalera .

Subimos por ella hasta llegar a una puerta metalizada, Akio se aproximo mas hacia ella.

-Abre rápido!- la puerta empezó a abrirse poco a poco , dejando entrever el cielo característico del Makai, pero había algo diferente en ese extraño lugar, el ambiente estaba muy cargado : no había duda en esa ciudad sucedía algo, maligno , quizás algo que ni yo, ni siquiera Hiei habíamos vivido ni visto antes en nuestras largas vidas.

Cuando la enorme puerta metálica estuvo por fin abierta del todo Akio y yo procedimos a salir al exterior, estuve que frotarme los ojos, un poco de arena se me había entrado dentro del ojo izquierdo

-Estas bien Kurama, te sucede algo en el ojo?

-No, estoy bien Akio gracias, solamente me ha entrado un poco de arena en el ojo-dijo todavía frotándomelo

Akio no contesto, y se dirigió hacia el camino de tierra que llevaba directamente hacia una mansión, muy lujosa, mas bien parecía un palacio

De repente para mi sorpresa Akio se detuvo por sorpresa , se giro hacia mi

-Esperaremos aquí, dentro de poco vendrán a recogernos- dijo sentándose en una pequeña roca que sobresalía del camino

No conteste me limite a hacer lo mismo

Que ocultaba Akio?

Que secreto ocultaba la ciudad del Dragón?

Tendrían a Hiei realmente, en esa mansión , tal y como decía Akio?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os ha gustado? Espero que si espero que dejéis review


End file.
